The present invention relates to a heat sink clip for mounting a heat sink assembly to a heat sink mounting structure, such as a universal retention module (URM). Due to the limited space surrounding integrated circuits, a limited amount of space is provided to enable a user to mount or dismount a heat sink assembly. Thus, it is often difficult for a user to mount or dismount a heat sink assembly.
The present invention provides a heat sink clip which allows a user to easily and securely mount and dismount a heat sink assembly to and from a mounting structure despite the limited space available. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon reading the attached description of the invention, in combination with a study of the drawings.